The title of Alpha
by vampire1031
Summary: Jojo must not only win a card game against the demon Vigas, but he must also travel to the very pits of hell to retrieve his leaders original forms. But that is only if he wins the card game.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Deal with a demon

Jojo has been sitting in his room, thinking about ways to get his leaders, his brother's, and his Mana back. Looking at an old picture of him and Mana in each others arm, a smile on both their faces, not a fake smile but a smile of acceptance, a smile of belonging, a smile of being alived.

Jojo walks through the halls as he can hear the prayers of the pack, Jojo stops by the Mosley's room to hear what they are praying about.

"God *sniff* if you hear any of our prayers, please hear this one, we are lost without the leaders, please we just want things the way they were before all this happened, we want the old Mana, the old Koa, the old Aaron, and even the old Siris back" Cyrus says holding back the tears.

"Amen" his brothers say all together,

Jojo slowly creeps through the house more listening to Marcus, Mike, and Cody's prayer.

"God, I know we haven't been to church in years, and we haven't prayed for a long time too, but please just please bring us our leaders back"

"Amen" Cody and Marcus say placing their hands on a sobbing Mike.

"I just miss them so much, it feels like a giant hole has made a home in my heart" Mike says sobbing in the arms of his fellow members"

"We miss them too, if there was a way to get them back to their original way we would do it in a heart beat.." Marcus says rubbing his hand on the back of Mike's head.

Jojo sits on his bed as he begins to strum a soft melody on his guitar the one that Koa gave him the day they met. Not holding back the tears Jojo begins to sing his heart out.

_I could tell from the minute I woke up  
It was going to be a lonely lonely  
lonely lonely day.  
Rise and shine rub the sleep out of my eyes  
And try to tell myself I can't  
go back to bed  
It's gonna be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day.  
Even though the sun is shining down on me and I should feel about as happy as can be  
I just got here and I already want to leave  
It's gonna be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day_

Everybody knows that something's wrong  
But nobody knows what's going on  
We all sing the same old song  
When you want it all to go away  
It's shaping up to be a lonely day

I could tell from the minute I woke up it was going to be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day.

"I see you really wan't to get your leaders back huh?'

"Who are you?" Jojo says getting kind of nervous but standing his ground.

"My name is Vigas, I will make you a deal, if you can beat me in a game of poker, then I will return your leaders to the way they were before" Vigas says.

"Just one game?" Jojo says getting kind of hesitant about the deal.

"Yups just one game of poker, and then you get your leaders back, IF you win. But if you lose, you will lose, your pack, your world, and your very soul" Vigas says eyes glowing red now.

Jojo thinking about it finally agrees to the wager and sits down on his bed with his cards in his hand, he decides to throw down two cards and picks two more up. Vigas just sits there smiling as Jojo throws one more card down and picks up his last card.

"Allow me to go first, Two pairs" Vigas says a smile on his face.

"Well in your case i don't know what you would call it but in my case..." Jojo throws his cards on the bed.

"I call it a full pack" Jojo says smiling flipping his hair.

"WHAT!, How did you manage to get a royal flush?" Vigas says as flames shoot from his head.

"Well a deal is a deal, so bring the leaders back to the way they were" Jojo demands.

"I am a demon young one, I never stay true to my word, but I will still take all those you hold dear" Vigas says rising from the bed.

"Holding back on your deals again are you Vigas"

"Samael, What are you doing here?"

"Seeking Justice for the trouble you have caused."

"What do you mean Samael I did nothing!"

"YOU BROKE THE SEALS, YOU ALMOST CAUSED THE APOCALYPSE, BUT THE HORSEMEN FOILED YOUR PLANS AT THE COST OF THEIR VERY EXISTANCE"

Just then Vigas gets sucked under the ground, as Samael spreads his wings looking at Jojo

"My name is Samael, I am neither angel or demon but I am the angel of death, I will grant you one rule free wish, I can bring back loved ones from the grave, I can make you rich beyond your wildest dreams, I can make you powerful and fearless, anything you wish, I will grant..."

A/N This is up too you my readers, by unanimous decision on what you guys would like Jojo's wish to be is what will happen in the next chapter. Because I want you my readers to be part of the story as well.


	2. Chapter 2

By unanimous decision chapter two will be posted.

Chapter 2: Going to hell and back...for those you love

Three days have passed, but Jojo's wish hasn't changed from the moment he was offered it. Just then Samael comes out of a portal near the wall, he confronts the determined who.

"So have you determined what your wish is?"

"Yes I wish for you two return the leaders back to the way they were" Jojo says clenching his fists together.

"What? you want to waste a rule free wish on something as stupid and little as that? I mean you can have immortality, you can have power, you can have money, yet you want to waste a wish on something as returning your leaders back to the way they were before the war started?"

"IT'S NOT A WASTE, AND YOU SAID IT WAS MY RULE FREE WISH, SO STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH AND GRANT MY WISH" Jojo says scowling at Samael.

"Well that is one wish I cannot grant"

"Why not?"

"Because, they are asleep in hell, the only way for them to return to the way they were without having to grow up all over again is if by some magical way you manage to go into hell and free them from their eternal slumber" Samael says

"Well what do I gotta do?" Jojo says.

"You are serious about returning your leaders to their original forms aren't you?"

Jojo mutters under his breath but gets louder as he gets more determined.

"You have failed to realize what the pack is all about, WE ARE WILLING TO GO TO HELL AND BACK AND FACE ANYONE IN OUR WAY...JUST TO KEEP THE OTHERS AND PUPS SAFE"

Samael just laughs as he opens another portal, and looks at Jojo shaking his head.

"You have till midnight tonight to get your leaders back to the way they were"

"Midnight! but thats in four hours" Jojo exclaims in disbelief.

"Relax, An hour here is like years in hell"

"If I were you, I wouldn't go alone, you can only bring 3 more people with you, choose wisely or else it will be the end for you and the pack. Also, If you thought about bringing the girls then you might as well just go alone, they are not allowed past the first gate"

Samael disappears as Jojo clutches his fists together.

"I won't go alone"

Jojo then darts out of his room and is about to go and recruite three more members to go with him, but he is unsure of who to choose.

A/N end of chapter 2, sorry its so short but this is going to be a long story since you guys choose how the story goes :) so tell me who you would want Jojo to choose to go with him to hell to rescue the leaders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First gate...Oblivion

Jojo thinks about it for a few minutes before deciding who he is going to bring. Jojo slowly creeps through the house and walks up to Damien's room. He softly knocks on the door and can hear groans and mumbles coming from the other side, a few seconds later Damien opens the door wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Jojo, its Almost 8:20, what is it?" Damien says his hair in all different directions.

"We are going to go save the leaders, I found a way but I am going to need some help"

Damien closes the door and opens it again, he is still wearing his blue sweat pants with a red and green T shirt on.

"Let's do it" Damien says as him and Jojo continue walking through the house, next room they go to visit is Marcus's room. They knock on his door softly as they hear him groan in irritation from being woken up, But he answers the door and asks them what the Comotion is all about.

"I found a way to save the leaders, But I need help" Jojo says looking to his member for assistance.

"Well what are we waiting for, Let's go do this"

"Ok, Just one more person. Let's get Jonah" Jojo says walking towards Vienna's room Jonah already sitting in the hallway with his green sweatpants on and a green tank top gets up, and him unlike Marcus and Damien is wide awake.

"Jonah, aren't you tired at all?"

"Yeah I was but then I heard you talking to someone in your room Jojo so I had a red bull and I been up since then" Jonah says a smile on his face.

"Ok let's go" Jojo says as they each go into their respective rooms and grab their masks before meeting back up at Jojo's room where a black and purple vortex is seen by the window"

"Ok we have about 3 in a half hours now to save the leaders, we cannot waste time"

"Right" Jonah, Marcus, and Damien say in unison before going into the vortex.

They appear on what seems to be a bridge with giant spikes on the side and torches leading the way down the path.

"Where are we?" Jonah asks Jojo

"We are at the entrance to hell, but after going through the gate we have to go and find where Mana them are being held captive.

They make their way to the gate as the members split up into two and begin to pull at the gates, they slowly begin to make the gate open. Jojo can sense Mana's aura as he makes his way to a gate with the word oblivion on it.

"Mana is here" Jojo says placing a hand on the red gate.

"How can you tell? Isn't Mana in a deep sleep?"

"Yeah, but my heart is telling me he is in here"

Jojo and the pack break into two pairs again as they open the first gate, Holding Mana captive. They enter into this giant arena where Mana is kneeling in the middle two chains have his arms tied to two poles on the side of him, around the arena is a ocean of lava as the stands are filled with demons and lost souls.

"Where are we?"

"Mana is the horseman war, It sounds right his prison would be a battle arena" Jojo says.

Just then a figure walks up to them from behind and introduces himself.

"My name is Zeke, I am the watcher of this gate" Zeke says a sword in his hand.

"Release our leader now" Jonah says getting into a fighting stance that he created for himself.

Zeke waves his arm out infront of him as words appeared in the air in front of him as the pack begins to read what it says.

_I am chained for my betrayel to the dark counsel, I regret nothing for what I did, In order to break these chains that bind me to my eternal sleep you must wage war against those around  
-War._

Jojo knows what Mana was talking about when he seen that the demons and the lost souls in the stands begin to make their way down and come charging towards the pack members.

"How are we suppose to fight them?" Damien says dropping into Mana's stance.

"Your leader left these items for you" Zeke says handing Jojo two colt .45's, Damien a staff, Marcus a pair of gauntlets called "War's blessing", and Jonah has a lance.

Jojo and the rest of the pack begins to fight for not only their lives but the freedom of their leader.

Jojo starts by flipping his hair "You made the biggest mistake...by pissing this wolf off" Jojo says as he begins to shoot the guns at oncoming demons making them all turn to ash after the bullet's hit.

Damien on the other hand begins running in a straight line swinging the staff shattering the demons like glass until finally he jumps and spins in the air before slamming the staff to the ground causing a line of fire to shoot up in a line engulfing all in its path.

Marcus allows himself to be surrounded by at least 20 demons and souls before dropping to his knees.

"GIVE ME BACK MY LEADER!" Marcus says slamming his gauntlets into the ground causing shockwaves to come up with every hit, and within seconds he clears out his enemy. After doing so he gets up and throws his arms to his side before letting out a loud roar.

Jonah begins to pierce demons onto his lance before running to the end of the arena and burning them off by dipping them into the lava. Jojo and the rest of the pack thinking that its all over runs to where Mana is being held, but the chains are still glowing and don't seem to be loosing up. Just then all the souls and demons begin to come together to a black creature with red eyes.

"My name is Legion, we are the ones who binded War to those chains"

Jojo and the pack begin to charge and fight legion but seem to be no match for him, all their attacks don't even seem to be giving him a scratch. Legion then looks at a vulnerable war as he charges up a blast and shoots it towards war, after a giant explosion and the smoke disappears Mana is unharmed because Jojo and the rest of them stood there and took the blast, cuts and bruises cover them from head to toe.

"Legion for our leader we wage war against you" Jonah, Marcus, and Damien say.

"LEGION, FOR MY LOVE I WAGE WAR AGAINST YOU!" Jojo says pointing his guns at legion which only makes him laugh. Zeke on the other hand smiles as the chains holding Mana begin to fade. Legion begins to rush towards the pack with great speed but gets knocked back by war.

"Legion, you were a fool to rage war against them, I raised them and trained them, even if they were on the brink of death, they would not give up, you lost as soon as they arrived"

War then grabs legion by the head and crushes it releasing the souls of the demons.

War then returns back to his original form as Jojo and the rest of the pack stumbles towards him.

Mana catches Jojo in his arms as the pack clings to Mana.

"My raven" Mana says stroking his hands through Jojo's hair.

"My Wolf" Jojo says tears fill his eyes as the rest of the pack begins to cry as well.

Zeke then snaps his fingers as the pack gets engulfed in flames but they aren't burning infact their wounds are healing.

"Come we must go you guys have others to save don't you?" Zeke says opening the gate with a snap of his fingers.

The pack then run out followed by Zeke as they make their way back to the center of hell where all the gates are.

"Don't worry We will save you all" Jojo says looking around the room.

A/N end of chapter 3, who would you like the pack to go and rescue now? or does the pack just go back home? the story is up to you :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gate two...Hunger

Jojo then looks around and notices that Famine's hourse is chained down to the ground by spikes. The horse cries in pain but then stops when it catches sight of Jojo and the pack. Jojo being the leader on this mission walks towards the horse but notice that there is no way for them to break him free, Jojo looks up at the gate where the horse is pinned down and it reads "desperation". Jojo looks at the pack members along with Mana and Zeke.

"We have to go and save Aaron" Jojo says.

"We will follow you Jojo" Damien them say in unison.

"You must lead the way...Alpha" Mana says to Jojo who simply blushes from hearing that.

Jojo and them open the second gate as they walk in and they are in a dead plain no signs or forms of life from what they see. Pinned to a tree and very thin.

"Th...That can't be Aaron, he is so very thin" Jojo says as they rush to the tree and notice that two nails are pierced into his hands as his blood slowly drips onto the dead ground.

"AARON, WE ARE GOING TO GET YOU OUT!" Mana says trying to yank the nails from his body. The pack members begin to try everything in their power to free Aaron but to no avail.

Just then out of a nearby swamp some bubbles begin to surface as two giant hands make its way onto the land, the pack turns around just in time to see an extremely fat demon with three horns ontop of its head, green blood pouring from his mouth.

"Hehehe, my name is gluttony, I am the devour of all things" Gluttony says using his hands to crawl towards the pack. Just then out from the ground comes humanized souls that are bone thin and crawling towards the pack members. Cries of pleasing can be heard coming from the souls as they all begin to crawl in different directions trying to get out of Gluttony's way.

"Either way, we are going to free our leader even if it means killing you" Jojo says as he launches a rock at Gluttony who's body simply absorbs the rock and sends it flying back at Jojo who manages to dodge it, good thing to because the rock hit a tree behind Jojo and totally obliterated it.

"Weapons cannot harm my body" Gluttony says as he begins to laugh maniacally

"Well if weapons can't harm you then we will have to fight you with our fists" Jojo says clenching his fists.

"And our kicks" Damien says kicking a tree breaking it.

"I will fight too" Mana says but Jojo places his hand infront of Mana.

"No Mana, you aren't strong enough we can handle this" Jojo says dropping into his stance.

Jojo then rushes Gluttony from the front and begins to throw punches rapidly as Gluttony raises his hand and brings it crashing down on Jojo who easily dodges it, Damien begins to throw kicks on Gluttony's face causing some serious damage to Gluttony who seems that he is on the verge of losing but grabs one of the crawling souls and devours it healing his wounds and his strength.

"What! He healed himself by eating a soul" Jojo says in disbelief.

"So it seems that these kids are strong huh Mana" Zeke says looking at the crimson headed who.

"They have to tap into their full strength in order to beat him" Mana says.

Just then another mysterious who comes out from the side off a mountain wearing a long trench coat.

"ahh its Seth, this is going to be interesting"

Seth then walks up to Gluttony who hasn't even noticed Seth's presence.

"In order to damage this monster you have to use a technique called soul force" Seth says which causes Gluttony to turn around.

"Like this... Soul force: Mountain tremor palm" Seth says crushing his palm into Gluttony's stomach releasing twenty souls from his mouth.

"I get it, in order to defeat him and cause him harm we have to use that soul force technique"

Jojo picking up speed begins to run around Gluttony and ends up being behind him in a matter of seconds, Jojo then begins to focus his energy and strength into his palms.

"Soul force: Twin fangs" Jojo says jamming his fingers into Gluttony's back which causes several souls to be released from his mouth.

"D...Damn you" Gluttony says as he begins to shrink a little.

He turns around and tries to slam his hand on Jojo again but Jojo easily avoids it, this gives Damien an opportunity, Damien runs up Gluttony's shoulder before raising his leg.

"Soul force: Dragon tail whip" Damien says kicking Gluttony in the face with his strength which causes several more souls to escape his mouth.

"Q...Quit it" Gluttony says trying to crush Damien who ends up jumping out of the way and causes gluttony to end up crushing himself in the face causing him to fall over.

Jonah uses Jojo as a boost as Jojo lifts Jonah into the air, Jonah landing on Gluttony's stomach raises his hand and makes bends his fingers to make somewhat of a claw gesture.

"Soul force: Wolf claw" Jonah says slamming his hand into Gluttony's stomach causing several more souls to escape, causing Gluttony to shrink in size even more.

"He is still on the ground let's combine out attacks" Jojo says.

Each member takes a side of Gluttony and drops into their stances, a white aura surrounds them.

"SOUL FORCE...FULL POWER: Fists of the four great beast kings" Jojo and the rest of the pack shout in unison before landing their fist into the sides of Gluttony which causes him to release all the remaining souls in his body. Just then the nails holding Aaron to the tree disappears as the souls that got released from Gluttony goes and inbed themselves into Aaron which causes him to regain his original strength.

He ends up walking towards Gluttony with renewed strength

"You failed to defeat my children, Gluttony, you took them lightly and in the end your life ends by the hand you wished to destroy. Soul force: Fist of the mythical beast king" Aaron says slamming his fist into Gluttony's stomach causing a massive hole to go into his body and deep into the earth.

"Thank you Jojo, Damien, Marcus, and you Jonah for rescuing me and Mana, but we must go save the others" Aaron says

A/N end of chapter 4, Who will be the third person they save, and will they make it back home in time or should they just leave the other members and go back home right now? also is it possible that the other two members are even still alive? find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sickness.

Jojo along with the two revived members, Damien, Jonah, Marcus,Zeke and Seth are back in the entrance as they look at the two remaining doors. Jojo looks up at the one with the skull,Walking up he begins to shake the gate but to no avail, it will not open.

"I guess we are going for Koa then" Jojo says as they head towards the gate with a hazardous symbol above it.

Jojo and the rest of the pack were going to open it but Mana just punches the gate inwards breaking it off the hinges.

"Jeez even in hell he gets pissed off" Jonah says smirking.

They walk through the gate but this place has an akward feeling to it, It has a green smog in the sky, you cannot even see the sky due to how thick the smoke is. in the middle of the smoke on a bed is Koa, he has a wires attached to his body, and an air mask over his face.

"Wow, good thing the girls aren't here, they would break down into tears."Marcus Says

"Yeah *sniff* break down into tears" Jonah says wiping a tear from his face

"Jonah are you crying?" Marcus asks looking over at Jonah.

"No this smoke is messing with my tear glands" Jonah says.

"Yeah *sniff* his tear glands" Damien says wiping tears from his eyes.

"Damien is this smoke messing with your tear glands too?" Marcus asks again.

"Hell no im crying for Koa, what the hell are tear glands anyway" Damien says wiping more tears.

Just then another demon comes up from the earth carrying a large scalpal.

"Hehehe I cannot wait to disect you?"

"Just what...are you suppose to be?" Damien says raising an eyebrow

"That thing, is the third demon that has your leader in that koma like state"

"And who are you?" Jojo asks looking by aging tree.

"My name is Austin, I was chosen to watch your leader to make sure he doesn't escape, but that dude with the scalpal is getting on my nerves" Austin says tilting his head towards the demon.

"AND I AM THE STRONGEST DEMON YOU WILL EVER MEET! MWUAHAHAHAHA"

"Ummm i think you need to see a therapist" Damien says cracking his knuckles.

"I WILL DISECT YOU ALLL" the demon says running towards them but trips and ends up impaling himself on the scalpal.

"Wow that demon is the strongest? I feel bad for the others we fought" Damien says

"We do to" says everyone else

"Now you know how i feel only after four minutes, I been listening to this fuckin idiot talk for centuries" Austin says.

The demon then pulls out the scalpal and screams in pain as blood begins to pour from his wounds.

"I...will still kill you all" the demon says.

"Ugh im getting sick and tired of your talk" Damien says rushing the demon kicking him in the head and knocking it clean off his shoulders.

"That was easy" Damien says.

"I will kill you all...as soon as i find my head"

"God why won't he die" Jojo says picking up the scalpal and shoving it deep into the chest of the running headless demon.

The demon's body finally collapses and dies but his head is still talking.

"Ok, I guess I will bite you all to death then *snarls*"

"God I AM GOING TO PUNT THE HELL OUT OF HIS HEAD" Damien says running and kicking his head towards Jojo who has the scalpal in his hands.

"And Jojo Arthur McDodd is up to bat, Damien kicks the pitch and it looks like a fast ball" Marcus says as an announcer.

Jojo swings and cuts the head cleanly in half, as the blood splashes on his face and fur.

"Ohh and it would have been a home run but Jojo sliced the ball and broke it, the game is over" Marcus says as the rest of them begin to cheer like a crowd. Mana walks up and licks the blood from Jojo's cheek.

"There all clean now" Mana says smiling.

Finally The wires and the stitches that held Koa to the bed begin to fade away as Koa is laying on the floor before squirming to his feet.

"Ugh, what happened" Koa says unsure of everything that has been going on.

"Well" Jonah starts off but gets cut off by Koa.

"I don't want to hear it, I am just hella hungry"

"Wow we were expecting that from Mana actually" Damien says making his eyes cross.

"Well, lets go free Siris now before its too late" Jojo says

"How much more time do we have?"

"Dammit, we have only got 5 minutes left" Damien says as they all rush out of the room and back to the center lobby. as the lock that kept the gate closed finally disappears and is ready to be opened.

A/N will they be able to save Siris in time or will they just have to leave their pack member behind and make a hasty retreat back to the real world? you guys choose the path which they take next.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Death's blessing.

Jojo and the rest of the pack waste no time in breaking through the fourth gate and enter into the last horsemen's domain. Jojo looks and notices that Siris is just standing there nothing is chained to him or anything. Jojo begins to walk towards Siris but cant seem to get within 4 feet of him, something seems to be keeping Jojo from Siris. Jojo just looks towards Siris who raises his head. Siris begins to speak but his voice is much deeper.

"I am the thing that cannot age, I am the thing that is eternal, I am what comes for you when its time to go, I am death"

"Siris, wake up, this isn't you" Jojo says.

The field that was keeping Jojo at bay finally lowers as Jojo begins to run towards Siris but stops as purple particles begin to form in his hand.

"THIS IS MY HARVESTER, I WILL HARVEST YOUR SOULS WITH THIS VERY BLADE, I AM THE STRONGEST YOU WILL FACE" Death says swinging the scyth, it would have easily decapitated Jojo but for some reason the blade was lifted up and over Jojo's head missing completely.

"Come on you guys, we gotta help Jojo" Jonah says as him, Damien, Marcus, Aaron, Koa, Mana,Seth, Austin, and Zeke all begin to rush Death, who could have easily killed them but seems to be missing.

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?" Death says getting irritated.

"I...Won't let you kill my family" Siris' voice can be heard now

"Silence, I gave you what you wanted in exchange for your services"

Just then Death finally takes over Siris completely as he has a black robe on now, Death rushes towards the pack and brings down the scyth, a loud clinging sound and some sparks can be seen and a new who is standing infront of the pack a sword in his hand.

"My name is Noah, I was the watcher for this guy, I had to put him in a barrier so that he would remain normal, but now that the barrier is down we got to beat him"

Noah has the pack members along with Zeke, Austin, and Seth weapons for this fight.

Death seems to be able to hold his own against the pack members as he easily evades there swings and blocks their attacks. Jojo swings his sword towards Death's head but death just leans back as the blade grazes over his chin.

"Don't you guys see, you cannot beat me one on or or all together" Death says spinning his scyth and slamming the blade into the ground before pulling making a hole in the ground and a dozen spirits make their way from the ground and take on human forms.

Jojo then notices that Death has his scyth still in the ground as his arms are crossed over his chest. As soon as the pack kills the last zombie death uncrosses his arms as he picks up his scyth again.

"I think I got a plan" Jojo says. the pack members begin to listen to Jojo as Jojo explains the plan. They all nod their head in understanding as they begin to fight Death again. Sparks can be seen coming from the weapons as they clash Death is still easily avoiding their blows and attacks and doesnt show any sign of getting tired of fatigued.

Just then Jojo sees Death spin his scyth again as he slams it into the ground pulling which causes more spirits to come and take human form.

As they begin to kill off the spirits they leave one more alive as Jojo shouts for Mana and Koa to do their stuff. Mana them nod as they both embrace Siris in their arms, as Aaron picks up his weapon and swings it over his head before hurdling it towards his siblings as the chain wraps Mana, Koa, and Siris in tight as Jojo picks up the scyth, it begins to burn his hands as Jojo screams in agony. Damien ends up killing the last spirit which causes Death to open his eyes again. Death notices that he can't move.

"WHAT KIND OF TREACHERY IS THIS?" Death says looking at Koa in the eyes.

"The only way to stop you it seems" Koa says.

"Since you are death and we have you trapped it seems that what ever happens to us we won't die"

"HOW DID YOU GUYS PLAN ALL THIS!"

"Your moves were hard to keep up at first but we studied your moves and patterns to figure out how to beat you" Damien says.

"We will beat you" Marcus says.

"FOOLS I AM DEATH, I CANNOT BE BEAT" death says laughing a hollowed laugh.

"I WILL SAVE MY LEADERS" Jojo says swinging the scyth impaling Koa from the pack going through all three of them.

Koa and Mana groan in pain as blood comes up from their mouth. Death begins to scream as a purple smoke begins to come from his mouth and begins to float high into the air. Just then a skull appears in the smoke before fading, and the scyth begins to turn to ash as it falls to the ground. Koa, Mana, and Siris' wounds heal from the scyth.

Aaron unwraps his chain around from the pack members as they all collapse to their knees.

"COME ON YOU GUYS WE GOTTA GO WE STILL GOT...5 minutes?" Jonah says looking at his watch.

"How can that be? we had five minutes before we entered here"

"I am death, Nothing lives in my domain, not even time itself is alive, all must obey the rules of death" Siris says coughing as he tries to regain his breath.

"Well come on Siris' lets go home" Jojo says helping Siris to his feet the pack begins to walk towards the door but notice something isn't right, Jojo looks back and notices that Siris is still standing there.

"Come on Siris' lets go home, everyone is waiting" Jojo says

"This...is my home" Siris says.

"What are you talking about?" Damien says.

"I don't want to go back to the real world" Siris says.

A/N Uh oh will the pack be able to persuade Siris to go home with them? its up too you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Going home

Jojo along with the rest of the pack including Seth, Austin, Zeke, and Noah begin to confront their leader. Jojo and the rest of them begin to close in around Siris as the temperature around them begin to drop drastically, to the point where you can easily see your breath.

"Siris, what are you doing?" Jonah says as his tears seem to be frozen no matter how hard he tries to cry he simply cannot.

"I AM NOT GOING BACK! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM HAPPY HERE!" Siris shouts.

"Are you really happy, Siris are you really happy, being here, being swallowed by the darkness and sorrow of this realm that you call home" Jonah says with anger in his voice.

"This is my home, this is where I belong" Siris says showing no signs of changing his mind any time soon.

"That's a lie, you don't belong here, you belong back in Whoville with us, with the pack, and with Lehua, the flower that you love. That is where you belong not here in the depressing death ridden home" Marcus says.

"Death and sorrow are one, death and sorrow is me" Siris says in a very calm and monotone way.

Just then Damien having enough manages to get near Siris and cranks back his fist and punching Siris in the face which only causes him to face to the side.

"Siris, I am tired...of hearing you speak about how you are death, how you are sorrow, how you are loneliness. You are Siris, The fourth leader of the pack. the youngest leader of the pack. You are the sly fox that is suppose to protect us along with the wolf, the tiger and the lion. THAT IS WHO YOU ARE, AND ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, YOU WILL GO HOME WITH US EITHER WILLINGLY OR BY FORCE" Damien says dropping into his stance.

"Young one, you dare raise your fist to me, you know you cannot even lay a finger on me let alone be on the same level as me" Siris says dropping into his stance

"Siris one thing you taught us is that we as a pack protect each other against anyone, and we will hold to that style of life, and we will protect each other even against our leaders" Jonah says dropping into his stance.

"Siris i am sorry but if I have too, I will beat some sense into you" Jonah says dropping into his stance.

"We love you Siris, but this is for your own good" Jojo says dropping into his stance as well.

The second generation leaders begin to fight with the last of the first generation as they begin to throw punches and kicks which Siris easily dodges and catches. Damien throws high kick towards Siris but gets caught as Siris uses Damien's foot to block Jonah's punch before making him spin in the air and fall to the ground with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of him.

"Is that the best you guys got, come on...TRY HARDER"

Siris then gets punched from the side as Aaron, Koa and Mana step in.

"My brother's you dare betray me for these wretched people?" Siris says getting back to his feet.

"Nice try Death, you may fool the second generation leaders but you can't fool us"

Siris begins to chuckle and then his face begins to melt away to reveal a skull

"How could you tell that I wasn't the real Siris?" Death asks

"First of all Siris has silver fur not grey, and he always ducks high kicks he never could catch them"

The first and second generation leaders begin to land their blows on death and begin to fight him further into the back near the edge of the room where below is nothing but fog and screams.

Jojo then lands one more punch which causes him to stumble, then Jonah, then Damien, followed by Marcus with an uppercut which sends death over the railing and down into the fog where his laughter can be heard. A coffin appears in the middle of the room where the leaders rush over quickly to open it. They look inside and gasp in horror to see a very pale Siris. Jonah checks his pulse and heart beat but none can be felt or heard.

The second generation leaders begin to bawl their eyes out over Siris body which begins to regain its color. Not caring what the others might think each second generation leader kisses Siris' forehead before running their hands through his silver hair that is no longer spiked.

Just then death appears again. Slowly walking towards the crying pack he looks at them with his hollowed eyes.

"This person is very dear to you little ones isn't he?" Death asks

"Yes he is *sniff* without him our pack won't be the same" Jojo says wiping a tear

"Without him, our pack would feel incomplete" Damien says his head on Siris' chest tears flowing from his eyes.

"Without him there is no pack" Mana says with a very serious tone

Death then walks over and pulls out a blue vile with a silver liquid in it.

"What is that?" Jojo asks standing between death and Siris

"This is my blood, just one drop will bring him back, but I have to do it now"

Jojo willingly moves to the side as Death lets a drop of his own blood fall from the vile into Siris' mouth. As soon as the drop entered his mouth Siris' skin begins to return to normal.

"Now then, if you guys leave now, you will not be able to make it back to the portal in time" Death says.

"So that means we are trapped here" Jonah says slapping his forehead in disbelief

"Yes...But" Death says as he slams his scyth into the ground and yanks it back really hard opening a portal.

"QUICKLY GO THROUGH IT" Death says as each of the pack members along with Zeke, Seth, Noah, and Austin jump into the portal and end back in Mana and Jojo's room.

The pack members softly scatter back to their respective rooms as Jonah slips into Vienna's room and gets into bed with her kissing her on the lips before placing his arm over her waist

Aaron slides into his room and gets into bed kissing his wife and son on the cheek before falling asleep.

Cyrus goes back to his room and falls asleep next to Hoku. Damien goes back to his room and just collapses from being exhausted on his water bed which jiggles from the force of his body. Mana falls right to sleep as Jojo leans over and kisses his boyfriend on the lips.

"I am soooo glad...to have you home...my wolf" Jojo says wrapping his arms around his boyfriend before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
